


A Stray Kitten

by Sansberry



Series: Someone Please Help This Child [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aww you are too sweet Papyrus, Chef Papyrus, Cinnamon Pancakes?, Cute little kitten plush, Forgive me for the hole I'm digging, Gen, I keep forgetting to add tags, I'll try not to hurt everyone too much, I'm sorry Frisk, Keep in mind I'm probably not gonna keep that promise, Kitto - Freeform, Nicknames for Dayzzzzzz, Ok so this is a story, Papyrus and Spaghetti, Papyrus isn't dumb, Puzzles, Ready yourself, Sans and his Grillby's man, Sans and his books man, Sans and his jokes, Sans is a bit of a liar, Sans is a sneaky little bugger, THIS WILL HAVE A CONPANION FIC, Take this kit away from me, The kit needs a hug, Them amazing Nicknames, Wow, You were enjoying your day and I ruined it, quiet kitten, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansberry/pseuds/Sansberry
Summary: A human child is seen on the edge of New New Home, how will everyone react to the newcomer? Will they greet them with open arms? And will the child accept their affection? Or will they cower in fear?





	1. Not too Important Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story I've been writing for a while. Hope you like it! (Even if this is just the prologue)

_ Latest on NNH NEWS _

 

“This is Recgami bringing to you the evening news. 

 

There has been rumors of a new human child in New New Home, onlookers have spotted them near the edge of the town. We do not have much information on the matter but few have claimed that it looked like a child. 

 

One brave onlooker tried to approach the human but they fled into the nearby forest. We are unsure if they have left the area. 

 

Stay tuned for more updates, 

 

Recently Mettaton has signed a contra-”

 

**_Click._ **

 

_ Damn kid.  _ **_huff_ ** _ , So that's where you went. _

 

The large figure took a long drag of their cigarette, letting out a large puff of smoke. 

 

_ Don’t worry little brat, I’m coming for you.  _

 

The figure threw the cigarette on the floor snuffing it out with their boot. They walked towards the door and opened it. Yanking on their torn tan colored jacket, cursing as snow fell on them. 


	2. Shy Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The skelebros meet....well....you!

_ Two skeletons waited outside of a large home, framed with white borders and was a light lavender like color. Matching the light powder that covered the place.  The door opened and a white furred goat monster ran out of the house, pulling a suitcase beside them.  She said something to them and handed the shorter one a neatly folded paper. She then walked to a large car and drove off hurriedly.  _

 

Toriel  just left.  She gave us a paper and said something about going to out of town.

Well then.  "hey bro, did you catch any of that."

"SANS, ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU WEREN'T EVEN LISTENING?!” Papyrus let out an annoyed sigh, ”YOU LAZY BONES,“ 

“LADY ASGORE SAID THAT SHE NEEDED TO GO TO OUT OF TOWN MEETINGS, SO WE NEED TO WATCH HER HUMAN CHILD."

" frisk ?"

"NO, HER OTHER  ONE . THE  ONE SHE FOUND A COUPLE DAYS AGO,"  _ Well that explains  _ _ the list _ _ , there have been  _ _ rumors _ _ about a  _ _ human child _ _ around New New Home. While that's fine, humans don’t usually come by, it's a rare thing. _

 

Papyrus motioned towards the door.  "WE SHOULD GO INSIDE"

Sans hummed in thought then shook his head.  _ This isn't going to be easy, we shouldn’t just walk in unknowingly.  _

"maybe we should read the list first bro, we don't wanna scare them or something" _If this really is the kid they have been talking about I don’t want to put them on their guard. Especially if they have been out in this weather, who knows what happened._

 

"YOU'RE RIGHT BROTHER! WE WOULD N'T WANT TO  SCARE OUR FUTURE  HUMAN FRIEND!"

 

Together they unfolded  the list and looked through it, it was  painfully  long.

"ok. so, this list says, that 'don't make sudden movements' 'don't yell at them' 'make sure they eat all their food' and 'they don't like being touched' it also has a lot of care instructions. at the bottom, it says 'if you can't find them, look behind the t.v. they like to hide in the enclosed space' " _Jeez kid, that’s quite a list._

 

Papyrus made a sad distressed noise as they looked over to  Sans .

"THATS.... INTERESTING "

"heh, you said it bro" Papyrus turned and opened the door, bringing his bags in.

 

 _As_ _Sans_ _walked into the home, the familiar smell of warm sweet cinnamon greeted him. It wasn’t too strong to be irritating but still powerful_ _enough_ _make anything_ _smell_ _like it, given_ _enough_ _time. Looking in he could see you, hiding behind a_ _warm_ _tan_ _recliner_ _._ "HUMAN!" Papyrus yelled, forgetting to keep quiet over his excitement causing you to flinch violently. Realizing his mistake he tried again, but more in a more controlled manner. “I mean human, we are going to be your caretakers for little while." You slinked further behind the recliner, hiding yourself completely from view, but not before saying in your tiny voice, "Yes, sir"

"hey bro, it's almost their lunch time. why do n't you  make them some  spaghetti ?"  Sans inquired.

"Yes, I the Great Papyrus will cook spaghetti! After all the Tiny Human 2 is probably starving!" And with that Papyrus grabbed his bags and bolted into the kitchen.

Sans winced,  Papyrus must’ve forgotten about making sudden movements.

Sans closed the door and walked over to the recliner, sporting a small and friendly smile.

"heya...watchu doin' back there  kiddo ."

There was no response, the only sound was the crackling of the fire and the clanking of pots. 

 

He felt uneasy at the unintended awkward silence you gave. Sweat started to bead on his skull. He breathed in, _He could deal with this, he_ _just needs_ _to_ _be patient_ _with you_.

"well, alright kiddo, come out when you're ready." He gave a small wave and plopped down on the poofy tan couch, grabbing the T.V. remote.

 _Turning it on he looked through all the channels avoiding_ _anything_ _remotely_ _talking about the_ _one_ _wheeled calculator._ _Anything was better than Mettaton, that's for sure._ _He_ _finally_ _decided on some random movie channel and stared at the bulky_ _T.V_ _._

_ He's not  _ _ sure why _ _ they got  _ _ this one _ _ instead of a Flat screen but hey if it works it's good enough. Tori doesn't watch much T.V anyways. _

 

 _This couch is way_ _better than_ _the_ _one_ _at the home,_ _this one_ _feels_ _more soft and swishy. While our_ _feels_ _hard and lumpy, I’m not_ _sure why_ _. He made a mental note_ _that_ _he should_ _consider buying_ _a new_ _one_ _later._

Out of the corner of his eye-socket he could see you, clutching a little grey kitty plushie that looked well worn from use. You just kind of stared at him. When he looked towards you however, you scampered off down into the hallway, out of sight. He wonders briefly, if you're scared of him. 

 

Soon enough though, he can hear soft shuffling against the wall. Before he sees you in the corner of his vision, hugging the wall trying to take a peek of him.  He wants to take a good look at you but he doesn't want to make you scamper off again.  So he waits, and you  slowly  move  closer . And  closer , until…  " Spaghetti 's done!"

_ And there you go again... dang it, you were so  _ _ close _ _. _ He hops off the couch and meanders to the kitchen.  "hey kiddo, when you're ready come and  eat ."

_ Hopefully  _ _ they'll  _ _ eat _ _ ,  _ _ he doesn't want to _ _ have to ' _ _ force' them _ _. And by  _ _ force them _ _ he means he'll sit at  _ _ the table _ _ and stare at them till they do. Hmm? _

"Here, brother!"  Papyrus said,  happily  holding out a warm  plate of  spaghetti towards him.

"oh, thanks pap" he grabbed his plate as wells as the kiddo's, and placed them on the table. This table was tall, he's not even where they found a table this size. He sighed with dull irritation, _how_ _come_ _he has to be short, he can't_ _even_ _sit at_ _the table_ _without being and feeling dwarfed by it._ _He takes slight amusement to a mental image of the kid will sitting here._ "Brother! Where is the Tiny Human 2?"

"dunno bro, I called them to eat, they’ll  come when they are ready... probably ."

"You didn't even look for them?! Lazy bones! I'll go find them!" He hurriedly ran into the hallway, trying to be back before his masterpiece got cold. Not allowing his brother to warn him about running.

"Oh,  Tiny Human 2 ~! Where are you?"

_ Maybe he should tell him they should _ _ n't _ _ run around too much, eh he is too far away already.  _ " Tiny Human 2 ?”  Papyrus called again, which  was shortly followed by a gasp of excitement.

“There you are! Come, Masterchef  Papyrus has made  spaghetti !"

Surprisingly, Sans didn't hear a yelp or any sound before you and Papyrus walk back in. Sans was even more shocked when he saw your hand trying to grab hold of Papyrus’ hand. Despite only able to grasp his glove, to which you almost yanked off. 

With a soft defeated coo, you gave up and  hesitantly walked over to  your chair , that  just happened to be right next to his.  _ Maybe he should _ _ n't _ _ have put it so close... _

He gets up and pulls out the  chair for you.  "Thank you..." You mumble out with a shy voice as you attempt to climb up onto  your chair without success.

He watches you struggle, and although he wants to help. He also doesn't want touch you and possibly frighten you. Sans internally sighs, _this is going to be a very long day._

Unable to  watch any longer he inquires. " need  help , kiddo?" he  says softly  in a way he hopes won’t be imposing.

You glance up at him, and then back to the chair. Hesitantly  you put your kitten plush down onto  the chair , as you  watch him for any signs of movement.

_Do you think he is going to take it?_ He ponders for a second. As he watches you quite impressively, climb up the chair swiftly by yourself and almost knocking your plush to the floor. Now that you’re in the chair, he sees how small you are compared to everything. The top of your head barely reaches the edge of the table, and your legs barely even dangle off the chair itself. It's kinda cute.

He doesn't really know what he should do.  _ Oh! The books! _ ”wait here a sec kid”

He  gets out of  his chair and walks over to  Toriel 's bookshelf and grabs some of the bigger  books , as you watch him carefully . Now he  just  has to figure out how to implement his plan. He looks over to his brother who is sitting at  his chair for support. Papyrus huffs but gives him a sympathetic look and  gets up from  his chair .  He takes the  books from him and  carefully  heads back over to you.

"hey kiddo,  i 'm going have pick you up now,  if you don’t mind that is , ok?."

 

You gave him a distrusting glance. Sans smiles  gently  and  slowly lowers himself till he is at your eye level. “ Sorry kid, but if ya gonna  eat you at least have to  be able to  see your plate, or it  will be im’pasta’ble to”

He said winking while Papyrus let out a suppressed moan “i’ll only pick you up for a few short seconds, i promise i will put you down right away once we're done”

You look at  Sans warily , but make no move to stop him. He readies himself to  pick you up , _ I don’t know how their gonna react and I rather not get kicked in the ribs, or anywhere else _ _ for that matter _ _.  _

 

When he reaches out and makes contact with you, you mildly flinch only causing Sans to pause for a moment before he continuing. He wraps his arms around you, careful to not hold you too hard but firm enough. _You're so small, and thin, he feels like if he held you any tighter you might just break apart_. He sees you grip your kitten tighter, burying your face into it as he lifts you up as  Papyrus puts the books on the chair swiftly. _I may_ _have grabbed a few too many_ _books_ _but it should still work._ He mentally shrugs.

He places you back down gently, and gets back into his own chair and pushes your bowl. You stare at it like it's going to attack you. Him and his brother begin to eat, i _t's_ _not steaming hot anymore, though_ _it's_ _more of a nice warmth. He remembers the days where_ _his brother_ _was terrible at_ _cooking_ _, he set fire to water before. Now though, he is_ _quite_ _good, he has been taking_ _cooking_ _lessons that are_ _n't_ _from Undyne._

Once he is done he looks over to you, you have some spaghetti sauce on your face and shirt. Thankfully your kitten is underneath your arm and is unscathed. You have only eaten about two thirds of your bowl. So he just leans on the table, his head propped up by his arm and looks at you. Papyrus gets up and grabs Sans and his own plate. And goes to clean up the kitchen. _Wow, he hasn't heard Papyrus this be this quiet for a long time._ _It's only_ _this quiet_ _when he watches Mettaton, but even then, he still commentates during the show._ You  eat half of the reminisces of your bowl before giving up. " come on kid, you gotta eat all of it."

That was one of Toriel’s main concerns. And he sees the reasoning behind it. You didn't look extremely thin, but you felt like it. He knows something's up; _Humans don't get like that overnight, according to human textbooks,  it takes a long while till it's this prominent. Children usually love eating snacks and being carried. You barely even wanted to be touched let alone be picked up._ ** _Sigh_** _You should_ _be running_ _around and playing. Not scared and guarded, whoever you belonged to_ _probably didn't_ _even give you the time of day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to leave a comment, it motivates me to write more for you dear readers!


	3. Kitten Wash Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kit gets a bath. Yup, that's all.

As you hesitantly finish your spaghetti, he sees that you need to get cleaned up, your face is smothered in spaghetti sauce. "hey kiddo, do you wanna take a bath?"

You  look at him and nod hesitantly. He grabs a napkin and tries to wipe  your face .  This earns him a flinch and a puzzled look. Ignoring that, h e gets up and pushes in his chair.  He walks over to your chair puts his arms around you again slowly, so you won’t swipe at him in any way. He picks you up and holds you against his chest, you still  flinch from his touch but make no objections. 

 

He carries you down the hall walking towards his right, straight into the bathroom, placing you on the toilet.  "wait here kiddo I got to get you some clean  clothes ."

 

He walks to the spare bedroom; your  clothes are  probably  in there. Surprisingly, they 're not. So he decides to check  Frisk 's  room .  There are two beds, one of which is cream and has some clothes on it, the other is clearly Frisk’s with their trademark blue and magenta colored sheets.

 

He walks in, the room looks a bit divided. You might share a room with frisk, surprisingly enough. Though, if you liked Frisk enough to share a room why didn’t you just go to Asgore’s with them? He shrugs and walks over to your plain bed. At first glance the clothes just look like regular grey pajamas, but when he grabbed them he could tell it was probably some kind of animal onesie if the ears were any indication. 

 

Leaving the room he walked back to the bathroom, the water was running. But he  didn't turn  the water on he realizes with a jolt and  quickly  opens the door. His panic is quickly pushed away as looking in  he sees you sitting on the edge on  the tub, your feet submerged in  water . You turned around, looking at him. He put  the clothes down near the sink, and walked over to  the tub sitting on the side .  Once it was halfway you got up and turned the water off, before he had the chance to.  _ Do you  _ _ always _ _ do this? _ He pulled out his phone, and messaged  Tori .

 

sans: does the kid always take a bath by themselves?

Message  sent .

 

You climbed out of the tub and were taking your clothes off, he stiffened at the sight.

You  were littered in scars and bruises, a long gash larger and fresher than the rest decorated your back. It went from below your left scapula to the right of your lumbar spine. It was metaphorically -heartbreaking,  _ you were _ _ n't _ _ lost. You  _ _ were probably abandoned _ _ or maybe you ran  _ _ away _ _. Has  _ _ Tori _ _ seen this? Did she know? What did they do to you _ ?  "hey kid, do you need help?"

You looked at him, in the middle of trying (and kinda failing) at washing your hair without getting soap on your back.

 

He took off his jacket and kneeled over  the tub, ready to assist . When he  tried to however, you flinched  away and moved to the furthest corner of  the tub . He should n't have expected for you to let him do much,  but you were letting him watch over you . That's a start in his book. He would need to  look over your wounds and check their severity, but you  probably  won’t trust him enough to let him. 

He could tell the water was getting cold, so he took off his socks and slippers and climbed in, trying to help. You whimpered at his every touch. Your hair wasn't that dirty, but it was more than it should be. The water was being tainted with brown and crimson. He could see you tense up when water fell on your wound, he felt bad every time it happened but it was inevitable.  It didn't look too deep though, and thankfully not infected. Although he could be wrong about that. 

 

The bath was over soon,  the water had gone  cold and you  were shivering . He pulled the bath plug and wrapped you in a towel. As he was dying you off the towel was stained red in a few spots. He put it in his lap while you turned around, looking at him distrustfully ,  now it was understandable why .  "hey kiddo, you mind if I  look at your back ?"

 

You looked at him and looked away stepping towards him slightly. You turned to face away from him as he opened the sink cabinet and pulled out the first aid kit. It's a good thing he read about this stuff, Frisk was always scraping their knees or getting into spars with Undyne. 

 

He grabbed the rubbing alcohol, and got to work. He wanted it to be as painless as possible, he doesn’t want to cause you more pain than you have already suffered. He warned you it would hurt, so you would run off. You did n't move but you  quietly  mewled when some blood was dripping on the wound. When he  was done , your whole back  was covered in bandages.  He grabbed the clothes and handed them to you. " here, get dressed kiddo. tell me when you're  done . "

 

He sighed,  _ I don’t know how someone could do that to someone so small and defenseless. It's _ _ just not right. _ He left the room and  pulled out his phone checking his messages.

 

sans : does the kid always  take a bath by themselves?

 

Tori: Sorry, I was in a meeting.  Yes, they do, as they don't like to be touched. I am not entirely sure of the reason.  Why do you ask?

 

sans :  i gave them a  bath , they got it ready by themselves. this child isn’t ok. do they talk often?

Message  Sent .

 

You opened the door and came out in a  grey cat onesie. You clutched your little kitten plush, you were absolutely adorable. He walked in the bathroom and looked for a brush. He found a blue one,  "come here kitto."

 

You walked over to him hesitantly , and he  started brushing your hair .  _ It wasn't _ _ long but  _ _ it also wasn't _ _ short. It was the perfect even ground, you remind him of Frisk. _ " you've been though a lot, huh kiddo? "

 

He didn't get a response, but didn’t expect one. He finished brushing your hair and put your hood back on. He grabbed his jacket and turned the light off. 

 

Walking into the living room, he saw  Papyrus sitting on the couch, watching you guessed it Mettaton (insert sarcastic yay here).  "hey bro, look at  the kitto ."

"Sans! That pun didn't even make- Wowie! The Tiny Human 2 is dressed up as a cat!"

He let out a small chuckle, the 'kitto' was next to him leaning on the wall. You barely reached the top of his pelvis. He ruffled the top of your 'ears', which caused you look up at him with huge innocent eyes. He knelt to pick you up, it made you move backwards away from him. He doesn't know what he should've expected but he still feels a little sad that you still won't trust him. He sauntered over to the couch and sat next to his brother. You stood still before walking over to the couch as well, his metaphorical heart heated as you neared. he hoped were dashed as you grabbed the tan blanket next to him, and scampered away.

 

You went over to the T.V. and smushed yourself in between the T.V. and the wall. He doesn't know how you’re comfortable there but per the list this was something you did often. He can kind of see you back there, you are a covered by the plastic part holding the T.V. screen. He believes that there is probably a space back there, that you’re resting in. From where he is sitting can see your head drooping, he's considering taking a nap too. 

 

Once you're asleep  however , he decides he should talk to  his brother . 

"hey bro." he said solemnly 

 

"What is it,  brother ?"  His brother turned his head to face him, turning the volume down a bit.

 

"uh, how do  i put this. Ok well, you  know how  toriel just found this kid."

 

"Yes  brother , a few days ago!"

 

"have you noticed that they are a bit ... off?"

 

" Indeed... The kids at the playground are so energetic.  This one , is n't ,  this 

one flinches when you get near.  I don't know much about  human children but  I don't think they  are supposed to do that."

 

"when  i was bathing them, they had scars and bruises all over their back. this kid.” He sighed  “was probably abused by their parents."

 

"What?!”  Papyrus gasped  “ This human is so tiny, why would a human do that?!"

 

"i dunno bro, they seem to be gaining trust in me though. so i guess that'sa good start."

 

"Does  Lady Asgore know?"

 

"no. apparently , they bathed themselves the entire time.  So, tori never got a good look at the kid."

 

"Do you think they'll be ok?"  he said, looking over to the side of the T.V.

 

"dunno pap, the best thing we can do for them, is gain their trust. n' make them feel safe."

 

"Hmmm."  Papyrus hummed, losing himself in thought.

 

 _It's hard to_ _see_ _why someone would do that, right now he could ask for nothing cuter than seeing you with your little_ _kitty_ _onesie on, dozing away._ _He_ _wants to take a nap too but he does_ _n't_ _want_ _terrify you with one of his random episodes_ _._ But he can't help but get drowsy. He moves to lay his side on the back of the couch, in this position he can see his brother. He wonders if his brother is falling asleep too. **_Yawn._** He  just stares at Papyrus for a while, his sight slowly darkening. He hears the sound of muffled dialogue and crackling fire before he falls into a quiet darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to comment! I love reading them!


	4. Sans Stops Doing Nothing and Does Something.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter name is a bit self explanatory.
> 
> Sans stops lazing about and texts a friendly face. Who does not enjoy his shenanigans.
> 
> He also tries to help the kit out.

_The darkness is comforting, it means a dreamless sleep. To him this is the best kind of dream he can have, one where he can finally just relax._ When he opens his eye-sockets, he feels rested and though he has time traveled. _One_ _second ago, he had been in a_ _time_ _hours_ _earlier, and now he is here,_ _hours_ _later._ _This concept is a quite intriguing, but also terrifying at the same time._ When he decides to stop investigating the meaning of life, he sees that Papyrus is gone. The sun is setting, the fire the only bright light source in the room. It casts patterns on the wall that are always moving creating new ones.

 

He moves slightly from his stiff position and notices that he has a cover wrapped around him. _Heh,_ _Papyrus is always_ _thoughtful._ He looks  around, not much is visible around the home. The fire is lit but he is not really concerned about it. Toriel's fire doesn't burn, it just stays pleasantly warm. Looking to the T.V. he could see you, you seem to be observing him with your large glossy orbs. But then again, he is doing the same thing. You haven't really moved you just shifted, you have probably been up for a while. Though he can’t tell for how long and asking is out of the question. 

 

He turned to face you and the both of you have some kind of stare off. He grabs his phone out of his pocket and checks his messages.

 

sans : does the kid always  take a bath by themselves?

 

Tori: Sorry, I was in a meeting.  Yes, they do, as they don't like to be touched. I am not entirely sure of the reason.  Why do you ask?

 

sans :  i gave them a  bath , they got it ready by themselves. this child isn’t ok. do they talk often?

 

Tori : What do you mean by " isn't ok ", my  child ?  And as to answer your other question, no they do not.  Only small responses.

 

sans :  i 'd be easier to talk about this when you come back.

Message  Sent .

 

_How is he supposed to tell this to Tori? Oh, by the way_ _that kid you found_ _kinda_ _was abused_ _, and they_ _kinda_ _have the scars to prove it._ _Oh_ _stars_ _, what kind of can of worms has he opened._

_You're_ _still staring at_ _him, he doesn't_ _think he is that_ _interesting_ _. But_ _maybe_ _you're_ _just bored you are in between the T.V. and the wall for stars sake. The problem is_ _he doesn't really know_ _how to distract you,_ _Papyrus would be better at doing that then him. He not exactly sure where Papyrus went though, maybe to the spare room?_ He wants to go check but that seems too hard, so he continues to sit there. The T.V. remote is too far away as well, the only thing within his reach is his phone. And right now, that seems like the most boring thing on earth. "hey kitto, whatchu doin' over there”

Other than flinch, he could see you talking. Although he could  barely  hear you, he thinks you said something like  "Nothing, sir."

He isn't sure.

_ He _ _ considers  _ _ getting _ _ up and  _ _ grabbing _ _ a bottle of ketchup, but that would mean he would have to get up or teleport. That’s a funny thought actually, how will you react to him teleporting? I probably shouldn’t you might freak out if he  _ _ just randomly  _ _ disappears, he’d rather not have you freaking out back there.  _

 

_ What would he be doing right now if he weren't so lazy?  _ _ He would  _ _ probably  _ _ have your trust  _ _ right now _ _.  _ That convinces him and he  finally  gets up, sauntering into to the kitchen. _ Papyrus must’ve cleaned it while he was asleep. He checks  _ _ the fridge _ _ , and disappointingly he does _ _ n't _ _ see the any ketchup.  _

 

_ Oh! Wait, I think there is some on the  _ _ very  _ _ top shelf. _ He uses his magic to reach it and closes  the fridge . Walking over to the hallway. In a search to find his spry younger  brother .  The light is on underneath the spare room, and the sound of clanking can be heard. He knocks on the door, which is responded with a  “Come in” .

He opens the door to see Papyrus playing around with his action figures, or as Papyrus likes to call it, practicing battle strategies. “sup, bro.”

“Hello  brother .”

He just watches for a while, before Papyrus says. “How is the Tiny Human 2 doing?”

“they’re  still behind the  t . v .”

Papyrus hums in response, still focused on the figures. He leans on the door frame for a while, alone in his thoughts. _He_ _considers calling_ _Toriel_ _, but decides against it._ _He should just wait for her to come back. He_ _instead decides to text_ _Frisk_ _and see if he can get_ _some_ _information and maybe mess with them for a little bit._

sans: knock knock.

He gets an almost immediate response.

Frisko : Who’s there?

sans :  broken pencil ,

Frisko :  Broken pencil who?

sans : nevermind it’s pointless.

Frisko : -_-

sans: come on, that one was good.

Frisko : -_-

sans : kiddo, please.

Frisko : -_-

sans: what did one bean say to the other bean?

Frisko : -_-

sans: come on kid, you gotta  say something.

Frisko : -_- What did the  bean say ,  Sans ?

sans : how’ve you  bean ?

This number has blocked you, they will no longer receive your  phone calls or texts.

Welp, there goes that plan, at least he got to put two jokes this time. He puts the phone away, and walks back to the living room closing the door as he walks away. _Nothing has changed, you are still in your spot. Though you now seem to_ _be messing_ _with your plushie._ He moves to sit in front of the couch on the floor. _Maybe that’ll tempt you to come and_ _sit_ _with him._ _Who is he kidding, all that trauma is not going to be fixed sitting down._ _(hehe he is proud of that one) He should do his research,_ _he doesn't know_ _how to help a_ _traumatized_ _child._ _Especially_ _if_ _he doesn't know_ _exactly_ _what happened._

_ Alphys _ _ has  _ _ some Human Psychology books _ _ he could  _ _ probably  _ _ borrow. Yeah, he’ll ask  _ _ Alphys _ _ , she knows more about this than he does. _ He grabs his  phone and texts  Alphys .

sans : do you  still have those  human psychology books ?

_ He waits for a response, she should  _ _ still _ _ be at work. It is only 6:23.  _ _ He looks over to you and tries to think of an idea for you to do.  _ _ He wants to  _ _ try to  _ _ make you loosen up around him. Maybe he  _ _ can _ _ give you some crayons, and you  _ _ can _ _ draw. Are you the drawing type?  _

_ He doesn't know.  _

 

_ Jeez, this kid is  _ _ hard to read _ _ , your SOUL is  _ _ hard to read _ _. He can’t  _ _ even _ _ tell what  _ _ color _ _ it is. He lets out a sigh, and grabs the  _ _ T _ _. _ _ V _ _. remote turning on to whatever channel peaks his interest.  _ _ There are a lot of holiday movies on.  _

_Frisk explained_ _some human_ _traditions to us, turns out we have similar things underground. He_ _started watching_ _some_ _random_ _movie_ _, it seemed to be about a green monster with a_ _dog_ _. The_ _dog_ _had one antler tied to his head, and pulled a sled that defied all logic. It was entertaining at least. Near the end of the_ _movie_ _,_ _he got_ _a_ _text_ _. It was from Alphys._

sans: do you still have those human psychology books?

Al: Oh um, yes, I do. Do you need them?

sans : yeah,  i can come over and get them  later .

A few seconds later he got another text.

Al:  I ’m a bit busy,  I can bring them over  t omorrow. If that’s ok.

sans : sure, that’d  be fine .

Message sent.

 

_Toriel didn’t say when she was coming_ _back_ _, and_ _Papyrus_ _packed his bags. He would_ _probably_ _go_ _back_ _home tomorrow so that would_ _be fine_ _. Wait,_ _didn't_ _he get_ _ketchup_ _earlier? Where did he put that?_ He gets up and goes  back to the kitchen. Sitting there on the counter is his ketchup. _He doesn't_ _remember putting it down but whatever, he has it_ _now_ _._ He returns to his spot in front of the couch. He missed the ending to the movie, now some other movie is playing. He drinks some of his ketchup and continues watching his movie. _Or at least he would if_ _he didn't_ _feel eyes boring into him._

He looked over to you, who rapidly smushed yourself deeper behind the T.V. at eye contact. He didn't even do anything, you just freaked out. He doesn't understand, “hey kitto, you alright over there?”

_ No response, he wants to go behind there and investigate but he doesn't even know why you went back there.  _ _ He could  _ _ unknowingly scare _ _ you off. _

He takes out your care  list and sees if he can find  anything else  interesting . Most of these are basic things.  _ Toriel _ _ used to give him a  _ _ list _ _ for  _ _ Frisk _ _ that  _ _ practically  _ _ said the same thing. He notices that he should have fed you twenty minutes ago, and that you can’t  _ _ go _ _ to bed any later than 9:00.  _ _ Toriel _ _ does _ _ n't _ _ mess around  _ _ when it comes to _ _ children,  _ _ especially  _ _ hers. _

He should go see if Pap is hungry, so he can get both of you guys something to eat. He gets up and walks to the spare room once more. He knocks again and it’s followed by another  “Come in” .

 

“hey  bro , are you  hungry ?”

 

“No not  really brother .”

 

“ok well i’m  gonna feed the kit.”

 

“Alright brother.”

 

“i’m gonna be gone for a bit, just so you know.”

 

“You better not be getting them  Grillby’s , all that grease isn’t good for them!”

 

“don’t worry bro i’m not.”

 

He huffs  “Bye  Brother !”

 

“bye  pap .”

He closed the door and walked to the front door to head out, _of course_ _he wouldn’t give you_ _Grillby’s_ _. That_ _closed_ _ages ago, but he would_ _get_ _your food from somewhere they called_ _New Grillby’s_ _. He has_ _never heard of that place before_ _._

 

As he opened the door he greeted by a blast of cold air that would bother him, if he had skin. It was dark outside, you could see the stars. He still remembers the first time he saw the stars. It still feels like it was yesterday, even if everyone had been on the surface for at least three years. He still enjoys seeing the stars, the walk to New Grillby’s wasn't that far. It would take him about ten minutes to get there. Right now, though he would just enjoy the view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any errors I'll be sure to fix them later!


	5. Feeding The Kitten.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grillby is a tease, Sans is a ketchup addict and Doggo is left with the bill. The kit gets their first bedtime story.

He took a bit longer than he expected to, but he made it there. New Grillby’s was bigger than its underground version. It had more tables, a stage, and a longer bar. On Saturdays Grillby holds karaoke, Frisk explained it as “A human activity where you sing to songs and have fun” I’m not particularly interested it in but they somehow convinced Grillby to hold them.

 

When he opened the door, he could feel warm air caressing his cheekbones and the telltale smell of burgers and fries (with a hint of alcohol) filling his “lungs”. A barrage of greetings from around the bar greeted him. He walked over to the bar and sat in his seat. It was always empty, it's like everyone knew that it was his. There was probably an unspoken agreement to leave it empty just for him. He picked at the wood grain of the counter as he waited.

The blazing bartender finished serving someone’s order before heading towards him. “sup grillbz, as hot as always huh?”

 

The bartender crackled with annoyance before responding “The usual?”

 

“yeah, can i also get some fries. i got a hungry kit i need to feed.” _Hopefully_ _you like_ _fries_ _he does_ _n't_ _know._

 

“Oh? Are you talking about Frisk? I haven’t seen them in awhile. How have they been?” Grillby asked, grabbing a glass and wiping it down.

 

“frisk has been doin’ fine. these aren’t for them though.”

 

“Oh? It hasn’t been that long Sans, You should have told me you had a child. Who’s the lucky lady?” The bartender teased.

 

“that’s not what i meant! toriel found a kid on the street and i’m babysitting them while she’s out of town!” He blurted out trying to hide his bright royal blue blush with his sleeve.

 

“Oh, well you should start looking for someone. You’d make a great father” The bartender continued to clean his glass, feigning innocence.

He groaned and put his head in his arms, his head making a _thud_ as it hit the table. Grillby left to make his food, a smug look on his face. _Why does Grillby have to be such a tease._

He could hear the dog patrol from where he is sitting. Besides all the barking he can hear an argument about dog treats transpire. Everyone decided that Doggo is going to pay the the meal but Doggo isn’t gonna, despite getting the most treats than everyone else.

 

He also can hear the drunken jargon that’s consistent in the bar, along with the clinking of drinks. Soon the crackling of fire can be heard. A paper bag is dropped in front of him a small thud of a bottle can be heard as well. He looks up to see the hot bartender. “Here you go, old friend.”

“thanks, grillbz, just put it on my tab.” he says “throwing” his hand in a goodbye.

“Til’ next time.”

He exits the bar, the cold wind cooled him instantly. It should be startling him, that is if he wasn’t so used to it already. He stops and contemplates for a second, if he walks home the fries might get cold, if he doesn’t the kitto gets hot fries.

 

He decides to teleport, and walks into a alleyway. Someone yells a threat before he disappears and reappears right in front of the Toriel’s doorway. He opens the door, and walks in. The smell of fries intermingling with the smell of cinnamon, creating a savory but sweet smell. The fire brings warmth, warming the cold air that he brought in. “hey kitto, it’s time to eat.”

 

He strains to hear you but doesn’t, he really hopes you didn't fall asleep. He walks over to the side of the T.V and takes a peak. This ends in failure as he can't see you only a small part of a blanket. But if he listens close enough he can hear your breathing. So, he slips the bag through the side, he doesn't know if you want ketchup so he gives you the one Grillby gave him.

 

Whatever you didn’t use, if you used any at all, he would gladly take. He sits in front of the couch and watches the Tele once more. He hears the rustling of the bag, and assumes you're eating. He watches the rest of the movie before checking up on you.

 

...

 

 _You ate_ _almost all the fries, there are just some forgotten ones at the bottom_ _of the bag_ _._ He eats those and grabs the ketchup bottle _, he_ _was going to_ _drink it but you somehow_ _used_ _all of it. You even_ _used_ _the ketchup_ _packets that_ _Grillby_ _had, unbeknownst to him, put_ _in the bag_ _. At least_ _you ate_ _, and besides he had_ _one_ _earlier. So, it_ _didn't_ _matter too much to him. It was 8:47 and since it seems  that_ _Toriel_ _isn’t here_ _yet,_ _he should_ _start putting_ _you and_ _Papyrus_ _to sleep._

He turns the T.V. off and walks over to the spare room. Opening the door, “hey pap, you ready for your bedtime story?” he announces,

Papyrus, who was previously sketching a puzzle, looks over to Sans and nods. Starting to put his things away and getting out his favorite book, Peek-a-boo with Fluffy Bunny. While Sans made himself comfortable on the edge of the bed. That of which is also quite huge, Papyrus practically leaps into bed and looks at his brother expectantly. He grabs the book from his little brother and turns to the cover, while Papy shuffles under the covers.

...

 

Papyrus falls asleep as soon as the story is over, as he can’t sleep if he doesn't know the ending(despite having heard it dozens of times). It makes quite a lot of sense if you really think about it. He says goodnight to his brother and closes the door. He stops and reopens the door a crack as he hears Papyrus call him. “Sans?”

“yeah bro?”

“You should read Fluffy Bunny to the Tiny Human™, they might enjoy it too.” Papyrus yawned, shuffleing his pillow to lay down better.

“yeah i will.” He grabs the book, and sends another good night to his brother as he closes the door again.

He inspects the book, it’s worn from use but still in good condition. He wonders if you have ever had a bedtime story read to you, probably not. The thought makes his “chest” hurt.

 

He walks over to the side of the T.V. where you had been previously. He knows you're still in there since he can still see the edge of the blanket. “hey kitto, it’s time to go to bed.”

He sees the blanket retreat a little, “kitto, can you come out?”

You poke out your little head to where he can see you. He gestures for you to come out. “come on, i’ll read you a story.”

You move closer, but you don’t move out. He walks over to the couch and sits on it, he tries to tempt you by  patting the space next to him.

 

You get out at a snail's pace, looking about before walking towards him. You pull your blanket and kitten along with you. He doesn’t move afraid of alarming you, he just watches you slowly, book in hand. You climbed onto the couch stuffing yourself into the space where the armrest and couch meets. He wishes you were closer but he takes what he can get.  “Kitto?”

 

You look at him, curling up into your blanket. “have you ever had a bedtime story before?” You look at him before looking at your plushie, “no…”

He swear he can hear his heart crack, “do you want me to read to you?”

You shuffle a little looking down, “please, sir…”

“sans.”

You look at him questioningly, “my name is sans.”

“snans…”

He can’t believe you said his name, he can't believe you talked to him(he realizes he is getting a little too happy). “ok, this story is called peek-a-boo with fluffy bunny.”

As he reads to you, he can see you fighting to stay awake. Only when he finishes then you fall asleep, just like paps. He puts the book on the side coffee table, and looks back at you. You're curled up into the corner of the couch, snuggling your kitten. You barely take up space on the couch he notices.

 

The hood hides one of your eyes, and your head is laid upon the cushiony armrest. You look so peaceful. He should get to sleep as well, today has been a very interesting day. He lays on the couch too, as there is enough room for both him you and still some(he could fit three more of him onto the couch). He lays on his side and closes his eye-sockets.

The sound of your breathing and the crackling of the fire lulling him to sleep.

 

...

He wakes up to the sound of whimpering, he looks to you. Who of which is curling into a ball, and quietly whimpering. He reaches out his hand and puts it on your back, rubbing it in soothing patterns. You slowly started uncurling and calming down. He soon fell back asleep after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this you never know whats gonna happen next. hehehehheehhehehe.


	6. Pancakes and Panic Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone makes pancakes, mess unfolds and a certain someone has a panic attack.
> 
> (The panic attack is quite brief but please use caution, it may or may not be triggering.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That chapter name has a nice ring to it huh?
> 
> This is a longer update than usual as I cannot post another one on Monday, I am genuinely sorry but my week end will be busy with my birthday. I hope you understand.
> 
> -Your very sorry excuse for an author,  
> Sansberry-Chan

He wakes up to the sound of sizzling and the sweet aroma of cinnamon pancakes.  He yawns, we he stretches out he finding a blanket over him. It seems while he was sleeping you moved closer to him, or maybe it was the other way around. Either way you are pressed against his cervical vertebrae, or his neck, using his hood like a cover. He is facing away from you, but he can tell you’re still sleeping, your breathing was slow and steady. He likes the warmth you radiate, it reminds him of a heating pad.

 _He's not sure if Toriel is back or if Papyrus is cooking breakfast. But Toriel_ _usually_ _uses cinnamon in her food, so it’s most likely her._

 _He_ _can't_ _move_ _without_ _possibly_ _knocking you off the couch, so he_ _just_ _gonna have to_ _wait_ _until you wake up_. He is thinking _way_ too much about moving… and he _really_ wants to move now.

 _The itch_ _to move_ _is_ _really_ _annoying him. How_ _does get_ _himself in these situations. You_ _moved_ _!_ _Wait_ _no... never mind that was him._ _Maybe_ _if he tries hard enough_ _he can_ _fall_ _back asleep_ _. Then when he wakes up, you would have_ _moved_ _. Yes, it's a perfect plan, it_ _can't_ _fail._

 

...

 _He_ _can't_ _, falling_ _back asleep_ _is the hardest thing ever at this point. He_ _probably_ _looks like an idiot._ _Just_ _laying on the couch watching the blank_ _T_ _._ _V_ _._ _Maybe_ _I can_ _just_ _turn it on and watch that.  The tv remote is on the side coffee table. I might_ _be able to_ _reach it with my magic. If I_ _just_ _, focus. And….. almost there,_ _just_ _a little closer. and..._ _STARS_ _. I dropped it. I can’t see It anymore._

*5 minutes later.*

“Oh, my child you're up!” Toriel exclaimed.

Sans turned his skull slowly towards the voice. “oh heya.”

“It seems you are in quite the pickle!” She teased.

“help, ice been stuck here for years. i need the remote.” he explained while making grabby hands to where he dropped the remote.

She laughs and walks over, finding the remote and handing to Sans “ya know i’m lazy to the bone.”

She giggles and observes “It seems that you made a friend!”

Sans is confused for a second then remembers. “yeah, i woke up and found ‘em there.”

She looks away and explains “They seem to avoid me, I am not sure of the reason. But I am glad that they warmed up to someone. They were really closed off when I found them.”

He sighs, “yea, i noticed. they seem to run off a lot. they haven't taken a huge interest in pap, he's trying though.”

She gasps “Oh? I thought Papyrus would be able to break their ‘shell’. They have only befriended you then?”

Sans slowly nodded taking you into consideration. “Yea, i want to talk to you about the kitto, but not with them around.”

Toriel hums in response, then notices the pun she smiles and worries. “I hope it would be good news, but how you have been talking about them, I do believe it is the opposite.”

He sighs, and looks away. “it’s not good news. that’s for sure.”

She let out a sat hum, “Well I hope it won't be too bad.” she sighed and looked towards the kitchen. “In the meantime, would you like some breakfast? I have made cinnamon pancakes, my child.”

“after the kitto wakes up i’ll eat.” He proclaimed, “i’m sure papyrus would want to eat though. have you seen him today?”

“I have not, but I shall ask him if he will eat.” Toriel replies before walking gracefully into the hallway.  

He turned the T.V. on, quickly turning the volume down before it could wake you. It seemed another Christmas movie was on.

 

He watches the Tele, the movie slightly bores him. It seems he already watched this one last night. Soon enough he feels you squirm around, your breath warming up his vertebrae.  He shudders, as he feels your smol hands grasp his hoodie and pull it towards yourself. _He finds a certain comfort in knowing you are snuggling up to him and_ _in turn_ _trusting him… but maybe he's reading too much into it._

 

A few minutes later Toriel walks back to the kitchen, Papyrus following shortly behind. Papyrus stops to look at his brother putting his finger up to speak, his “mouth” open. He stops himself stops before he lets out a peep. He makes a small discontented noise and walks over to his brother. Sans looks over to him seeing him the corner of his view. He hums in acknowledgement and says a greeting “sup,”

Papyrus whispers yells (in a way only Papyrus can manage) “How did you get the tiny human to do that?” He points behind Sans’ head, and kneels down before him.

Sans responds with a whisper “dunno bro, i just woke up like this.”

Papyrus lets out an envious sound and replies “Are you going to eat brother?”

“nah, gonna wait for the kit to wake up first.” he said motioning towards his neck.

“Ah, I see. Well brother, I’m sure Toriel will save you both a few pancakes!” He says quietly before getting up and strutting towards the kitchen.

Sans closes his eyes the movie boring him. The ambient sounds of Toriel and his brother lull him back to sleep.

 

…

 

He wakes up about an hour later by a certain _someone_ nudging his skull. When he opens his eyes, he doesn't see anyone but Toriel who is currently reading on the recliner across the room. He safely assumes it's the kitto and greets them.“mornin kitto”

You move back and climb out of his hood, scooting back towards the armrest. He notes this and changes position so that he can see you.

“are ya hungry? toriel made us some pancakes.” he asked quietly, tossing the cover off himself.

You gave a small hum and reached over to him, patting his skull, and hopped off the couch.

“Hello my child, you are hungry are you not?” You flinch away and scamper off with your plushie.

Sans watches you go as he gets up, grabbing his phone before glancing at Toriel. Who is taken aback by your actions. He gives her a shrug and walks toward the kitchen, calling you over from where ever you went off to.

 

He opens the fridge and grabs the pancake batter. Turning the stove on and starts heating a pan. Once it’s hot he starts cooking some. You seemingly appear out of thin air and look up at him, your eyes clouded with quiet curiosity. He points to the living room “tori, made this for us. they’re called pancakes.” He flips a pancake over before continuing “have ya ever had pancakes before?”

He looks over at you, you shook your head. “well today’s your lucky day kitto”

He grabs two plates out of the cupboard and puts one pancake on one and puts three on the other. He turns the stove off, placing the pan on the side. “do ya want syrup on it?”

“seerup?”

He walks over to the cupboards and pulls out a small bottle of a bronze colored liquid. Kneeling down he softly explains “this is syrup, it’s sweet and you put it on your pancakes. want any?”

 

You hesitantly nod watching him get up,  he puts syrup on both plates and takes them to the dining room. You follow him before walking over to stand by your chair. Sans realizes he forgot the forks and heads back into the kitchen.

 

He places the forks on the table and looks over to you. You make a grabby hand towards the table, while holding your plush in the other. He gets the idea and kneels to pick you up.

 

You surprisingly don't flinch (as much) when he places you onto your still modified chair. When Sans sits down he sees you immediately tearing off a piece of pancake, syrup and all.  The fork forgotten near the side.

“ya like it kitto?” he asks, grabbing a forkful of his own.

You give a him smol grin and rip another piece. Stuffing it in your face.

He chuckles and continues eating. _He consumed all the pancakes, while you managed to eat almost all your’s. He’d let it slide, right now he had a bigger problem. Since you didn't use a fork, though he doubted that it would make a difference, you were all sticky. Currently you were licking some off the syrup off your hand._

“wait here kitto, i gotta get something.” Sans said getting out of his chair and walking into the living room.

“hey, tori.”

She looks up from her book and responds “Yes, my child”

“i wus wonderin’ if ya had any wipes or somethin’,” he said stuffing his non-sticky hands into his jacket.

“Oh! There is some under the sink in the bathroom. Would you like for me to get it for you?” She said bookmarking her book with a glittery bookmark.

“nah it's fine, i’ll get it.” He said walking off heading to the bathroom.

 

_While he's getting the wipes, he wonders for a second what it would be like to go. But dismisses the thought on how uncomfortable it would be. When he reaches the table once again he can see that you struggled to free yourself, although unsuccessful, the plate is pushed as far away as possible and currently the books are tipping over. You gripping on to the table to keep steady, and prevent them and yourself from falling._

He lazily places the wipes on the table and reaches over to assist you, who is undergoing a mini crisis. Pushing the books back, you lose your balance and drop your plushie. Before you can jump off the retrieve it, he grabs hold of you and places you on top of the table so he can wipe your hands and face.

You let out a small whine and realizing your actions you tense and throw your hands up, blocking your face. Sans is beyond confused, _he didn't do anything this time_. You stayed in that position, waiting for a hit that would never blow.

“hey kitto, whatcha doin’ with yer hands over there” he said poking your arm.

You violently flinched away from him, scooting yourself away from him.

“kitto?” Sans said reaching out for you.

“come here, i’m not going to hurt ya” Sans said holding out his hands in a hopefully non-threatening way.

You peek out a little, he saw tears running down your face. “come here little kitty, ‘not gonna hurt ya” he said moving closer.

You don't move, but you're shaking intensely. He slowly walks around the table to get closer “hey, shhhh, ‘m not gonna hurt ya, shhhhhh”

He lays a boney hand on your shoulder. Unsurprisingly, you flinch and he swears he can hear you whimpering “hey, you're ok, no one's gonna hurt ya, you're fine. shhhhhhh.”

He pulls you into a hug, picking you off the table and cradling you in his arms. “shhhhhh, you're ok, shhhhhh”

He walks into the hallway going into Frisk’s (and apparently, yours) bedroom. He sits on the bed leaning against the wall, he placed you in his lap, murmuring reassurances to you. You had curled into a little ball in his arms. It hurt him to see you like this, he rubbed your back and whispered “ya ok little kitten?”

You looked up at him, eyes red and puffy from crying. You wiped one of your tears away, another one taking its place. He pulled you closer and wrapped a cover around them both. He rocked you side to wide in an attempt to calm you down. Your quiet cries became muffled as you buried your face in his jacket. He hummed combing through your hair with his hand. It was the tune he’d hum to pap when he was a baby bones, it always seemed to calm him down and hopefully it'd do the same to you.

Slowly you unbunched and pulled his jacket closer, finding comfort in is unusual smell and soft interior. “Kitty?” you murmured, looking at the blue fabric.

 

“hmm? what do ya mean?” Sans quietly questioned looking down at you. You didn't look at him, and stared at his jacket.

You shuffle a little under his gaze. “my kitty, on floor”

“oh, right.” he said softly “want me to get it for ya?”

“I,” You breathed shaking slightly “I get kitty.” and with that you tried to climb out of his lap, stumbling over the covers. He tried to assist but you wormed your way through, scampering into the hallway. He readjusted his position to be more comfortable, putting a pillow behind him and using his magic to grab another cover from Frisk’s bed.

 

You were taking a while, he yawned feeling his eyes droop and he almost fell asleep then and there. _You probably stood him up_ he thought shuffling a little, he hoped that wasn't the case.  

 

A few minutes later you did come back. You stood at the door staring at him, he didn't hear you enter in his mid sleep conscious. You stood at the door watching him for a little bit. He was dozed off, and fell over waking him up with a jolt. He looked around a bit frantically, surprised by his awakening. He calmed down once he seen you in the doorway, he motioned you to come over. With a slow pace, you made your way towards him. You climbed the bed (that was surprisingly not an overwhelming size) and sat in front of his lap. He pulled you closer, you gave little objections and he re-wrapped you in his cover. With one hand, you grasped your kitty and with the other hand you pulled on his shirt, trying to adjust your position. Sans rubbed your back and closed his eyes, falling asleep in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave a comment! I love reading them!


	7. Local Fish Wreaks Havoc upon Retired Queen’s Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panic attack again? Fish, dino, goat and two skeletons talk about the fate of a human cat. Who is currently scared out of their mind and trusts only one person, but do they really?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter for the forgotten update on Friday.

he woke up to the sound of tapping, its strange but it lets him know you're still there. He can feel your heat radiating as well to alert him. When he opens his eyes he didn't see anything but the wall on the other side of the room, that (begrudgingly to him) has a few Mettaton posters. When he finally looks down he could see you sitting in his lap, just as when you fell asleep and had somehow got his phone. He is not sure how you managed to swipe his phone but currently you were playing this little game Alphys programmed on there. It had two bars where you bounce this little ball on and the more you bounce it around the more points you get. Unlike himself you seemed to find it entertaining, and were completely infatuated with it. That's probably the reason you haven't noticed his awakening.  “hey kitto, whatcha doin’?”

You finally noticed he was up and in a quick fear induced move, you dropped the phone and curled up into a ball. He picked the phone back up and nudged you with it, he really didn't mind that you were messing with it. He doesn't want to admit but you were so cute when you _aren't_ flinching from anyone. “hey kitto, i don't mind you using it. here.”

He nudged you with it again prompting you to look up, giving him and it a hesitant look you took it again. You tentatively restarted the game and continued,  and ever so slowly leaned on him. He wrapped his arms slowly around you in a hug and watched you move the bars like it was the best thing you’ve ever seen, thinking back on it, it probably was.

 

After a while he casted a look at Frisk’s bedside clock, it is still early in the afternoon and Alphys would be at his house soon to drop off the books. He internally sighed he didn't want to take the phone away from you, as not too long ago you dropped it in fear but he needed to text Alphys and let her know he wasn't at home. Unless he wanted Undyne to break down their door _again,_ after the time he was sleeping and couldn't hear her at the door.

He let you play for alittle while longer, before he asked you “hey kitto can i see the phone for a bit i need to message someone.” he explained before quickly adding, “i’ll give it back afterwards.” You tentatively gave it back to him as if saying your final goodbyes to it. With his arms still around you, he went to his messages and typed.

sans: do you still have those human psychology books?

Al: Oh um, yes, I do. Do you need them?

sans: yeah, i can come over and get them later.

Al: I’m a bit busy, I can bring them over tomorrow. If that’s ok.

sans: sure, that’d be fine.

sans: i’m not at home right now i’ll probably be there later.

A few moments later he receives a response,

Al: Oh I was just heading over there. If you don’t mind me asking where are you?

sans: i’m at tori’s right now,

Al: Is it ok if I drop them off there?

Sans: yeah that’d be fine. thanks.

Al: Ok.

He got out and gave the phone back to you when you said “How. fast?”

“whaddya mean kitto” he gave you a questionable look.

You murmured a small, “Tap, fast?”

He finally realized what you ment and responded. “ah, i’m used to it, need to do it a lot.”

“Why?” You gave him this little look, your eyes filled with an ever growing curiosity.

“donno, i jus do,” He said simply, there were no other reasons. If you didn't count his frequent and random text sessions with Frisk.

You made a little noise akin to a hum and turned  pulling the blanket slightly so it covered you more. You started to play the game once more, he enjoyed seeing you getting excited when you got a point.

Papyrus passed by overlooking the room, before walking backward to stand in the doorway. He turned around to get a better looked at his brother, which of whom had a slight hint of something he could not quite place in his expression. He was wearing his signature scarf with what looked to be a orange knitted sweater with cargo pants.

 

“heya” You looked up at him confusingly, turning your body to see what he was looking at.

“Hello brother.” Papyrus said walking over leisurely.

 

His brother sat on the other side of the bed, you shuffled to hide yourself in his jacket a little more.

 

“whatcha been up to bro?” He inquired, adjusting his arms so you could see Papyrus better, not noticing your hesitance.

 

“I have been practicing battle strategies! Oh! I also made a new puzzle!” His scarf blowed in the non-existing wind before he fumbled with his pockets, revealing a piece of paper.  “Here!” he passed it to Sans who looked at it with great interest.

 

 _It wasn't complex it was actually one of more easier puzzles Papyrus had made. You seemed interested in it though._ He looked to his brother, who was staring at you with anticipation.

 

 _It finally clicked, if Papyrus couldn't befriend you with his charm, he would befriend you with his puzzles._ “Puzzle?” you asked the ‘z’ sounding more like a ‘s’

 

“here kitto, papyrus made it for ya” You looked up at him, then at Papyrus. He pointed to the paper “ya start here, aaaand end here. ya have to find the way.” He elongated the ‘and’ while he pointed to the beginning and the end of the puzzle. Papyrus handed him a pencil, to which he gave to you.

 

You looked at the paper trying to trace the path, using the pencil with the best to your inexperienced ability. You looked every once a while at Papyrus. Once you completed it you looked up at him for a response.

 

“hey, ya did it kitto.” he said rubbing your back a little giving you slight pats.

 

“Great job human!” Papyrus complimented his face lighting up with joy.

 

You said confusedly looking between the two. “Great...job?”

 

“yeah kitto, like you did good…” he said, sweat starting to bead on his forehead.

 

“Good?” You questioned. “Not know?”

 

“You don’t know what good means human?” Papyrus said giving Sans sorrowful look.

 

“No.” You said, looking down as if being berated.

 

“oh, kitto.” Sans said nuzzling you slightly. “good means that….good is….hmm, good is kinda like saying that you like something or someone.”

 

“It is like finding your favorite color. You think of it as a good color.” Papyrus tried to explain. Sans nodded and added “or like when something feels right,”

 

You thought and nodded smushing your face in his chest for, what he is guessing, comfort. He shared a brief distressing glance with Papyrus before hearing the doorbell.

 

The doorbell rang and you jolted up, he was startled by your sudden movement and hurried to calm you. Papyrus had turned around but otherwise did not change, he got up and walked out the room, with a slight skip in his step.

 

Before he even left the room he heard Alphys and got up, taking you with him. You looked a bit panicked being picked up, he noticed this. “want me to put ya down kitto?” You nodded, when you touched the ground you immediately went for your kitty, who was left on the bed.

 

He started walking towards the living room, you slowly trailing afterwards. He gave a small wave to Alphys at the door, she was wearing a white lab coat like usually.  He could hear Undyne noogieing Papyrus outside. _Oh stars, this wasn't gonna end well_. He thought as you hid behind the wall inspecting Alphys.

 

“sup al.” He said walking over pointing his gaze at the items she held in her hands.

 

She carried two books, they looked of decent size a bit bigger than human books but regular sized for monsters, at least for the bigger monsters, “H-hey S-Sans, I b-b-brought the b-b-books like y-you asked, u-u-undyne has some m-m-more.”

 

“thanks al,” He grabbed the books from her and set them down on the table. He looked around and noticed that you had moved from the hallway to the side of the recliner.

 

Papyrus walked in having a reddish tint on his crown he rubbed it slightly and sat down. A pumped Undyne following him in, she plopped three large books into his hands and yelled a greeting. “SUP PUNK!”

 

He placed those books with the others and turned to speak to Undyne about yelling before he was cut off “There have been rumors that a human child was in town and Papyrus texted me that he was watching them so I had to check it out.”

 

“Undyne I do-” “My child should be around here, they were with Sans earlier.” Toriel came back from the kitchen, unbeknowingly cutting off Papyrus.

 

“Well?! I’d like to meet the little punk!” she said, searching the room. She lifted pillows off the couch, and went she came empty almost suplexed the couch.

 

“Undyne please do not yell, my child is afraid of it.” Toriel said, moving to check behind the tele.

 

“What?!” Undyne complained, dropping the couch.

 

He shrugged “eh, i don’t write the rules.” looking around he said ”kitto? where’d ya go?”, He couldn't see you around he hoped that you would be behind the recliner, went around it and found you sitting on the floor.

 

“sup kitto, wanna come meet somebody?” He said holding out his hand,

 

You shook your head, “they really want to meet ya”

 

He wants Alphys to see you, she might be able to help more than he can. He isn't too keen on letting Undyne seeing you right now but he doesn't have much of a choice. Undyne can be really determined when she wants to do something.

 

After what looked like you contemplating you finally got up a bit slowly and clutched the bottom of his shorts.

 

Went you got into view Alphys squealed “So kawaii desu ne!” She realized she said that aloud and gained a little red tint to her scales.

 

“So this is the punk?! Tinier that I thought they'd be.” She kneeled from where she was standing and thought for a moment, “So what are you going to do with them?” She exclaimed standing up once more.

 

You hid behind his legs stuffing your face behind him. You hid your head in the back of his jacket. Your breath brought warm air into his jacket. This send an unfamiliar feeling through him and he shivered, he didn't expect you to do that.

 

“donno, that's tori’s choice.” He said shifting a little trying to get used to the random air coursing underneath his jacket.

 

Toriel thought for a moment, “I believe we should return them to their family,” She stopped to pull out her phone, it was custom made to fit her paws. “I have found their parents, although I would like to keep the child, I cannot take someone else's child from them.” Your grip tightened, his shorts turning into short shorts.

 

Sans and Papyrus shared uneasy glances, “tori, that's what i wanted to talk about” he felt you starting to shake.

 

“What do you mean my child? I'm sure my child would like to return to their family, would they not?” She knelt over towards you, showing you her phone. “My child, is this your family?”

 

You slowly peeked your head out, keeping your grip on his pants. Looking over to Toriel’s phone, you freaked out and ran to his front whimpering into his shirt.

 

She got up and brushed her robe off, “My child? Sans what is this about?” she turned to face him, everyone kept quiet interested in what he had to say.

 

He took a peek at toriel’s phone, the pictures were ones on human licence plates. Your what he is presuming your father looked like a nice man, he was shaven and wore a dress shirt. Your mother wore a sort of purple dress and looked nice and clean. Both parents looked young if he’d have to guess he would say mid twenties. He ran his phalanges through your hair in an attempt to calm you down. They look normal so what was really going on?

 

“tori, this kid is not going back to their parents.” Papyrus walked passing Undyne and stood next to him offering him support. “this kid wasn't in a good place, you can't send them back there” he hear a gasp from the door and Toriel replied sternly “What are you trying to tell me? Now is not the time to be joking.”

 

“the kid was abused, I don't know the whole story but this kid has scars.” He pulled you close, rubbing your back slightly to soothe you.

 

“What?!” She gasped, putting her paw to her face. “How come you have not told me this sooner?”

 

“What. The. Hell. Who abuses a nerd like them?!” Undyne yelled, walking up to them with Alphys pulling on her hand.

 

“Undyne. Do not yell, it only agitates them.” Papyrus spoke sternly shocking Undyne. She stopped Alphys pulled her back, trying to keep her back.

 

“I want to see these marks you speak of.” Toriel said stern but shakily.

 

He stood still for a minute, all eyes on him. Papyrus gave him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. He sighed and leaned down, whispering to you “hey kitto, for you mind taking your shirt off for a second?” You choked out a breath, backing away from him. “kitto? wait!” You took off but found the exits blocked,

 

You let out a small whine, and tried to avoid everyone. Running about to find an escape. Him and his brother broke into a slight panic, he didn't think a simple question could set you off. He tried to catch you, but you would squirmed away at the last moment. “kitto, wait! slow down!”

 

“Tiny Human 2, hold on The Great Pap- oof!” Papyrus called frantically, tripping on his loose boot. Undyne tried to corner you but you slipped away.

 

“My child!” She opened her arms hoping you'd come, she looked disheartened as you bypassed her.

 

He decided the only way he could catch you was to use a little blue magic. It would only be for a second so he could slow you down enough to catch you. He took off his jacket and rushed over to you, he wrapped you in his jacket as you would do a cat and ran off into one of the rooms. The recovered Papyrus following shortly behind. Leaving the other attendees taken aback at what had just occurred.

 

You fought but then gave up, succumbing to your fate and cried. He held you with firm but gentle arms, cradling you to soothe your muffled crys. “Brother, what happened to the Tiny Human?” Papyrus worried closing the door, “i dunno bro, they didn't do this before.”

 

He sat down the bed, Papyrus on his side. He gently unwrapped you from the jacket. “ya ok?” He said softly, wiping your tears. You scrunched up, batting his hand away. It was barely a slap, if you could even call it that.

 

“hey, it's ok, ‘m not gonna hurt ya.” He said moving your hair out of the way, your eyes puffy from crying. Papyrus fidgeted unsure of what to do,

 

“Don’t hurt me please.” You murmured over and over again, tears replenishing. “Hey, hey, hey. no one's gonna hurt ya.”

  
He murmured back reassurances, Papyrus looked on with a sense of helplessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that if any of you want, I can write a chapter in "Kit's" POV and if a lot of you guys like it I can make a separate story for Kit's POV.
> 
> I also have a question for you readers, do you mind if your name is only said rarely throughout the fanfic? I am thinking of everyone calling you Kit as a kind of nickname. I will still leave the your name part in things like official documents and things like that but the characters will call you Kit or their own version of Kit e.g. Sans calling you "Kitto"


	8. THE FATE OF THE HUMAN CAT. PART ONE.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so very sorry for not updating. This two part chapters took a lot out of me. I know some of you probably gave up on me but I promise I am not giving up on this story!
> 
> Okay, enough rambling from Sansberry-chan here. Onward readers! To reading!

 Slowly you calmed down, your cries turning into small hiccups.

 

“ shhhhhhh, shhhhhhh. ” He murmured. You tighten your hold on your kitten and looked up at him as he slowly wiped your face. “ ‘m not gonna let anyone hurt ya. ” he whispered. 

 

You looked up at him searching for a non-existent evil, but found none. “ Scared ” you whined, “ don’t wanna ”

 

Tears threatened to fall once more from your soft eyes. “ hey, shhh. you don’t have to do anything. ” He rocked you,  “ shhhhh, ‘m here. you can trust me. ”

 

Papyrus grabbed a nearby blanket and sat next to Sans. He leaned over and nudged you, trying to get your attention. “ Please. Please. ” you murmured, “ wanna stay here...please ” tears dripped down your face again. 

 

“ Tiny human, the Great Papyrus will protect you. ” Papyrus whispered, his face painted with sympathy. 

 

“ yeah, kitto. you’re not going back there. tori won’t let you,  _ i _ won’t let you. ” He wiped some of your tears away. “ don’t cry anymore ok? you’re gonna be safe. ” 

 

Your breathing steadily returned to a calming rhythm and you looked up at him and Papyrus pitifully. His brother reached over and pet your hair, combing his ungloved fingers through it. He rubbed their back, watching you slowly get drowsy and fall asleep. 

 

He sighed, “ stars pap, i don’t know what to do. ” 

 

He moved slowly, readjusting his positions to a criss cross. He set you down gently your head laid itself on his chest.

 

Papyrus expressed his concern, “ I do not know either brother, they are so fragile. We cannot let them return to their home. Their parents are…..not good caretakers like Asgore and Lady Asgore. ” His brother softly brushed over a more darker part of your arm.

 

“ yeah, i know bro. i’m sure toriel will keep them safe. ” He said, not sure if he was assuring himself or his brother. 

 

Papyrus opened his mouth to say something but closed it, leaving the silence be. 

 

There was a light tapping on the door, Papyrus looked over at it. “ Are you ok, my children? ” Toriel said quietly, a bit muffled.

 

Papyrus got up from the bed and opened it allowing Toriel to look in.  “ Are they alright?! ” Toriel worried, glancing over Papyrus’ shoulder to catch a glimpse of you.

 

“ They are alright lady Asgore. They are just resting now. ” 

 

Toriel let out a sigh. “ I am so terribly sorry about the way I acted I should not have said what I said. ”

 

“ hey tori, it’s fine. no one knew the kid was gonna react like that. ”

 

“ My brother is right, it is not your fault. ” Papyrus put a hand on her shoulder before moving out of the doorway to let her in.

Toriel walked in quietly, kneeling before him to look at you. “ They are not hurt are they? I know you said they bear marks but are they healed? ”

 

“ they have a pretty bad cut down their back, it's a little old and there are a buncha tiny marks around it. i bandaged it up but it is fresh.”

 

“ Oh dear, ” she lightly stroked your head. “ I hope they may let me heal them, I need to take evidence if we are to file a lawsuit against their parents. ”

 

“ i sure hope they will tori, i sure hope so. ” 

 

Papyrus made a sound, “ Are Undyne and Dr. Alphys still here? ”

 

“ They are. They wanted to know if they were alright. ”

 

She gave one last pet to you and addressed them both. “ We must talk about the child, it is clear that their parents are unfit for caring for a child. ” 

 

“ yeah, i don’t want to talk about it with them around through. ” 

 

“ I agree brother, it might only scare them further. ”

 

“ I will tell the others, do you mind if I call frisk to look after them for a while if they wake? They do seem to get along well. ” 

 

“ yeah sure. can i have a little help first? ” he said gesturing to you, of who had a bit of his shirt in your hand as if trying to hold on.

 

“ Oh my, of course ” Toriel carefully took you from him. 

 

He turned around and grabbed a few pillows, to set you in and Toriel handed him you back. He placed you between the two pillows, almost like a bed. 

 

You grasped onto his jacket and pulled it towards you. He stumbled slightly from the added weight and he grabbed your little hand to attempt to remove it from the jacket. Your grip was like iron and he couldn't remove it without possibly waking you. He gave up and took the jacket off, draping you with it like a blanket. He wasn't gonna need it anyways, and he thought you looked really cute with it. He took his phone out of his pocket and walked out the door casting one last look at you before the Toriel and Papyrus followed suit. 

 

\--

 

Undyne and Alphys were sitting on the couch, Alphys held one of the books she brought and she was in the middle explaining something to Undyne when she looked up at them. Papyrus walked over and sat down on the couch. She made eye contact with Sans then looked away. “ I-is this why you n-needed the books? ”

 

He nodded somberly, and sat on the couch next to Papyrus. “ Is the punk alright? I didn't mean to scare them off like tha- ” “ They are fine Undyne, they are sleeping in Frisk’s room at the moment. ”

 

“ I am messaging my child now. They will be here in “10 minutes.” ”

 

“ i’ve been meaning to ask but why didn’t they go with frisk to asgore’s? ”

 

“ Well, when my child was introduced to Asgore they….did not take it well. They would not come out from behind the T.V., not even when Frisk offered them cereal. ” She seemed a little distressed at the fact. 

 

“ Cereal? ”

 

“ It is such a strange thing is it not? They seem to be fond of cheerios over the other ones. ” 

 

“ S-Sans? ”

 

“ yeah al? ”

 

“ I-I've bookmarked a few pages you might want to l-look at. ” 

 

“ thanks al. ” 

 

Toriel left to go to the kitchen as the smell of cinnamon started to waft in the air.

 

**_Knock knock_ **

 

He got up and stood at the door but didn't open it. “ who's there? ” He called out, his brother let out a groan.

 

A deep voice answered his call “ It is Asgore and Frisk, please open the door. ”

 

He opened the door and looked at them both with mock disapproval.

 

Frisk signed to him, “ **_A herd_ ** ”

 

Asgore stood awkwardly behind Frisk, “ a herd who? ”

 

“ **_A herd you want to talk about something important._ ** ”

 

“ heh, that was pretty good one, soon you'll be better than me. ” He turned around and gestured for them to come inside. Frisk gave him a hug patting his head, they've grown taller over the years. Now that he was shortest once more, they would not stop teasing him about it. 

 

“ Is everything alright? ” Asgore asked, greeting everyone in the room. “ I am afraid not my king, it is about the small human ” Papyrus explained somberly.

 

Asgore gave him a sad look before sitting on the ground. Frisk hugged him from behind, they picked him up like he was a stuffed animal. He squirmed around, before they put him back down. He turned around to look at them, and he found one of the most smug looks he has ever seen. He fixed his shirt and sat down next to his brother, in mock disgust. 

 

Frisk put their backpack down near the door and sat next to him. They poked his ‘stomach’ and it gave an unexpected give. Frisk signed to him “ **_why?_ ** ”

 

He shrugged and pulled a few ketchup packets out of his pocket opened one and sucked the red gold out.. His brother looked at him with disgust, while Asgore messed with his paws idly. 

 

“ Hello my children, and Asgore. This is a very important decision about the young child frisk and I have found recently. ”

 

Asgore eyes lit up as he looked over to her, she held a pie in her hands, from the smell it gave off, he was sure it was cinnamon butterscotch pie. 

 

“ Although this decision will not effect a few of you I require some of your insight in the matter. ”

 

She placed the pie down and ran off to get plates to serve everyone before continuing. She handed everyone a plate and fork before sitting down on her recliner.

 

“ First before we discuss the child's home, it would be wise to discuss their condition. Who would like to go first? ” 

 

Frisk held up their hand, their mouth full of pie. They started signing rapidly, everyone turned to attention.“ **_We found them outside walking in the snow. Mom called out to them but they started running away. They are pretty fast, I think they’ve been out in the snow for a while. A.D. ran them over and they stayed down so we were able to catch them._ ** ”Papyrus muttered a “meddling canine” under his breath.

 

” **_They seemed really tired. We brought them home but they wouldn't tell us anything._ ** “ They sighed, “ **_Mom managed to get some clothes for them to wear, they didn't want to put them on though. I managed to convince them to change their pants and I put them to bed. The next couple of days were interesting. They hardly ate and would only eat Cheerios._ ** ” Frisk half laughed to themselves. 

 

“ **_We managed to get them to eat and bathe. They wouldn't let anyone help them bathe and locked the door when one of us tried to come in. They seemed experienced in bathing by themselves so we let them be._ ** ”

 

“ **_Their clothes were unsalvageable and we threw them away. They wouldn't let us see the jacket though. They hid it somewhere and we still can’t find it. After a while of asking they told me their name._ ** “ They stopped for a moment and ate some more pie. 

 

“ **_They don’t seem to like Mom, I don’t really know why. They just seem to ignore her, it’s kind of….strange._ ** _ ” _

 

Everyone listened in, soaking up every bit of information. 

 

“ **_Since this weekend was Dad’s weekend and Mom had out of town meetings to go to I went over there. I wanted to take them with me but they were terrified of Dad. They hid behind the T.V. and wouldn't come out, I would’ve stayed but me and dad had plans for the weekend._ ** ”

 

Asgore straightened up and fixed a little white and red hat that rested between his horns, it read “Ebbot Raceway”. “ Me and Frisk went to the human car race. I took pictures! ”

 

“ **_You would have loved it papy! The cars were speeding across the road, I took some pictures of a few if you want to see some!_ ** ” They signed happily.

 

Papyrus looked over to Frisk with a large grin. His eyes were as large as saucers, “ WAS THERE A RED ONE?! ” Frisk nodded, “ SANS WE HAVE TO GO!! I WANT TO SIT IN ALL THE CARS! ”  _ oh stars, what have you done frisk. _  “ yea sure bro. ” 

 

Papyrus wrapped his arms around him and gave him a hug “ THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! ” 

 

“ CAN YOU SEND ME PHOTOS! ” His brother grinned while still holding him up in midair. 

 

Frisk signed to him, while giving sans a smug look, “ **_Sure Papy!_ ** ”  _ He caught onto what they were doing, well. Two can play that game, kiddo. Two can play. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I forgot to mention this but I have a Tumblr now! It's a little empty but I will give updates on the progress of the story there! Be sure to check it out! (or don't I do not control your life.)
> 
> https://sansberry-chan.tumblr.com/
> 
> Okay good bye!
> 
> Actually wait, I am sorry but I also have forgotten that the next part to this should be on Monday or Tuesday depending on where you are.
> 
> Okay this is actual goodbye! Have a good night/day/rest of days.


	9. THE FATE OF THE HUMAN CAT. PART TWO.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More explanations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is the part two of last chapter. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it, I worked very hard on it!
> 
> Happy reading!

“I don’t mean to interrupt but we should get back to the topic at hand.” Toriel said sending a look at Asgore, he blushed and looked away bashfully.

 

“I will go next,  I do not know much about the child as they do stay away from me.”

 

“I have noticed they have strange habits. They seem to be more active during night time as they will come out and walk around. I am not sure what they are looking for, an escape maybe?” She fiddled with her apron, “One day I found them eating a pink food in a plastic bag, when I asked them what it was they ran away. I do hope it was not poisonous.”

 

Frisk burst into laughter, and awkwardly signed “ **_oh man, they ate it?! Its called spam and for some reason they carried it around._ ** ” Their signing became more clear as they went on. “ **_They pulled it out of their jacket to eat before I gave them cereal. I forgot to take it from them. It was too fun watching stuff their cheeks with cereal._ ** ”

 

He tried to stifle a snort, oh stars who carries around spam in a bag? He then stopped,

 

_oh stars….. how long were you out there?_

 

“I cannot recall anymore strange behavior.” she held her paw to her jaw in thought. “Frisk dear, have you noticed any peculiar behavior? I know you two are quite close.”

 

“ **I told them I wasn't gonna tell anyone but….. they tried to escape while you were out.** ” Frisk stopped signing for a second. “ **They said they needed to go, they were going to home.** ”

 

“ **So I asked them if they wanted to go home. But they were trying to find new home. I asked if they wanted to live here and they kept telling me they were gonna find auntie and new home.** ”

 

“ **_I haven't been able to get them to tell me anymore._ ** ” Frisk sighed, _new home? Like underground new home? Or something else?_

 

“M-Maybe they h-have a r-relative or someone t-t-they plan t-t-to meet.” Alphys stuttered.

 

“I may be able to contact one of the human government officials to aid us in our issue.” Asgore, said his voice was low and vibrated the air.

 

“I might be able to help, one of them might have a criminal record. I’d be easier to take them to court and track them down if we know the state of their residence.” Undyne said as she punched her fists together, startling Alphys.

 

“Those are very good suggestions but what will happen to the child after court? And if we lose what shall we do?” Toriel inquired, her voice held a hint of worry.

 

“I-I can gather evi-idence. Since I-I have a d-docter’s d-degree it will b-be f-filed as solid e-evidence.” Alphys twilled with her claws, while Papyrus fidgeted.

 

“That would be wonderful.” Toriel said, though her voice was slightly cheery her expression stayed stern. She opened her mouth to say more before Papyrus spoke quickly.

 

“I am sorry for interrupting but I was thinking that maybe me and Sans could...” His brother seemed nervous, “take care of the child?”

 

He quickly rambled on, “We could take care of them well! And they already have taken a liking to Sans, I just thought that maybe we could? I want to be their bestest friend and help them but they haven't opened up to me yet...I promise they’ll be in good hands! I’m sure Sans would want them to stay with us as well! I seen them napping earlier and he seemed really happy. They might even take a lik-” Toriel interrupted him before he could ramble on anymore.

 

“While that is a good option, where would the child stay? Have you a spare room for them to sleep in?”

 

“Well” His brother’s eyes were furrowed in thought.” Me and Sans could clean out the storage room! We never use it and everything in there hasn't been touched since our move from the underground.”

 

“That is a fantastic idea but shouldn't you ask Sans first? After all it is his home as well.”

 

His brother’s eyes lit up, “Can we brother? I promise I’ll take them on walks and clean up after them! I’ll feed them too!”

 

He thought for a moment, _it would be nice to have them around but would it really be the best place for them? He knows for sure that Toriel would take good care of them but they’re afraid of her. He’s never taken care of a human child before, Frisk was and still is really independant he never really had to care for them. He did take care of pap his whole life but this was different. His brother wasn't shy or afraid of everyone and everything. He wouldn't know the first thing to do. It didn't help that they were a human child as well._

 

_He couldn't ignore the hopeful gaze his brother was looking at him with. All the negatives outweighed the positives, yet he still felt himself leaning towards keeping them. They seemed so happy messing with his phone and he won't admit it outloud but he enjoyed that they trusted him enough to sleep in his lap. I’d have to be their choice…. but he doesn't think he’d mind if they choose to stay with him._

 

He sighed and looked up at his brother again. “yeah, we can keep em.”

 

His brother started beaming with joy and hugged him. “You hear that Undyne? They’re gonna stay with me!”

 

He quickly added before his brother got too excited. “it’ll be their choice though, so don't start tearing down the house yet.”

 

“Sans is right, it should be the child’s choice. Afterall, just as you would have a choice where you would live shouldn't they as well?” Toriel looked over to the hallway,

 

Papyrus hummed and put him down, his eyes were bulging. _He was really excited wasn't he?_

 

“ **Wait,** ” Frisk signed “ **what would you two be considered? Uncles? Dads? Guardians? Or..** ” they smirked “ **Dunkles?** ”

 

He smiled a little at the last one, and blushed at one of the others. “I do not know, which one do you think brother?”

 

He liked dunkle, though he really wouldn't mind the others. He shrugged, “I dunno bro.”

 

“Well we need to gain custody of them first, do we not?” Asgore said, “Just like frisk, although the situation is different.”

 

Frisk nodded meekly, turning away to hide their face. He nudged them and grinned. They slowly looked up and gave a grin back.

 

He looked over to the hallway, he almost expected you to be there watching everyone, but you weren't there.

 

His brother turned around to speak to him, he ‘whispered’ “Do you think they are awake now? I want to tell them the news!”

 

He shrugged, “maybe, why don’t we check after this?”

 

He smile got bigger, “I really do hope they say yes! It would be the greatest to have them around!”

 

He felt kinda excited, _he did miss the days his brother was younger and needed him. His brother was so grown up now, he didn't need him like he used to. He really hopes he can give you a good childhood or at least better than the one you were growing up with._

 

_He knows what it's like having to run around and dig through garbage cans for food just to survive. He doesn't want that life for you. If you won't stay with him he hopes you’ll stay with Tori and Frisk. She has met many children and knows how to help them, maybe she could help you too._

 

“I will file a case against their parents, as soon as the child decides who they will stay with we should collect evidence.” She sighed “I will contact my child care worker in the meantime.”

 

He got up off the couch and started to walk to the hallway, his brother and frisk in tow.

 

“Oh and Sans!” he turned around, “yeah tori?”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“heh, no prob.” He walked over to the door, pushing it open slightly. _You weren't there and neither was his jacket. He peered around the room confused, he would've seen you if you left the room. So where were you? There weren't any hiding spots in the room if you eliminated the closet but upon further inspection you weren't there either._

 

Frisk grinned and kneeled to the floor. They put their head on the ground to look under the bed. He walked over and did the same.

 

You were stuffed down there, his jacket evolupted you like a wave and you gave him and Frisk a curious look. The jacket hid your face a little and you tried to lift it up, the bed supports making the task harder than it needed to be.  He waved over at pap to come see. You shifted and Frisk held out a hand for you. You shuffled a little before your arm was removed from the jacket and you stuck out a finger to poke at theirs. They made a gesture for you to come out, you shook your head and pulled his jacket closer. Papyrus was laid down on his side and looked at you as well, he seemed happy.

 

“hey kid, you can hold the jacket if you want. i don’t mind.”

 

You gave him a look and meekly shuffled out slowly, your little plush cat was in one hand while you pushed yourself out with the other.

 

All three of you sat up and moved away from the bed so you could get out. You seemed a little torn between sitting with him or Frisk. You decided to sit between you two and plopped down to cuddle into his jacket. Papyrus whispered into his ear. “Do you think I could tell them?”

 

He gave you a little pat on the head and you poked out enough to look at him, “yeah, go for it bro.”

 

Papyrus scooted over to sit across from you. “Hello little human. Would you like to live with me and Sans? I promise we will take good care of you.” His voice was low. You turned to look at him, you seemed….conflicted, you looked over to Frisk and spoke softly. “Auntie? Find?”

 

Frisk leaned in to whisper in your ear. They spoke something inaudible to you. It was surprising to say the least. Frisk almost never spoke and even when they did, it was in short sentences and very quiet. Yet you two seemed to have a little talk, after you seemed to consider something before looking down and picking at the fluff of the jacket. “Promise?”

 

“You promise?” Tears welled up in your eyes and your voice cracked, “n-no more?”

 

Frisk nodded, they brought a hand to your face a wiped away a few tears. He tried to suppress the sadness growing in his chest. You turned to him and Papyrus. Your eyes were glassy and tears streaked across your face. He slowly brought a hand to your face to wipe them away.

 

You shakily looked at Papyrus, “o-ok, stay?”

 

His brother smiled and scooted closer. He moved his gloved hand to yours, you lifted a finger to poke at his glove for a moment before grasping it and feeling it for a few moments.

 

After a couple more seconds you smushed yourself into the jacket and hid yourself. His brother seemed a bit happy, _it was progress._

 

Frisk leaned over and poked the bundle of jacket that was currently you. They whispered something, and you poked your head out slowly. They whispered something to you again and you nodded. Frisk then scooted away towards their bed and grabbed a box, he turned his head to see what it was.

 

It was a cereal box,

 

Frisk _did_ say they loved the stuff,

 

Frisk reached in and gave them a couple little tan disks. Cheerios. Frisk grabbed some more while you were happily eating the ones they gave you, and handed some to papyrus. They looked between you and Papyrus and his brother nodded gleefully.

 

After you were done, you looked up at Frisk for some more, Frisk pointed towards Papyrus and he held out his hand. You meekly grabbed a few off his glove and ate them. He looked excited and pushed more on his hand closer to your range.

 

This went on for a while, Papyrus getting more cereal from the box when he ran out.

 

He took out his phone and told Toriel the news.

 

sans: they said yes,

 

She took no time to answer back,

 

Tori: oh my, I guess you are a father now no?

 

sans: nah, pap would probably be better at being one then me.

 

Tori: Oh nonsense, you’ll do great. Would you like for me to share some tips?

 

sans: yeah. I have no idea how to actually care for a human.

 

Tori: I will gather some books for you to read. I will leave them on the coffee table for you to get later.

 

sans: k thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter! 
> 
> Feel free to comment! I read all of them, even if I don't always answer. I try my best! 
> 
> Also here is Tumblr link again, just in case any of you wanted it again.  
> https://sansberry-chan.tumblr.com/
> 
> That remind me, I wish the anon who sent me a message a very nice day! I did not expect that message and it brightened up my day!
> 
> Okay well enough rambling, I will be going now. I hope you have a great day/night/rest of days.


	10. I WANT THE ROOM ALL THE COLOURS OF THE RAINBOW -THE GREAT PAPYRUS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is cleaning up a bit while Sans watches a little video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, it has been a while hasn't it?
> 
> I am very sorry, I did not mean to take this long to update. I do not have an excuse and frankly I do not want to craft one.
> 
> Take this a bit longer than usual update as an apology. I might hold a little request thing on my Tumblr as an extra apology. The link to my Tumblr will be at the bottom as always. Have a nice read!

The rest of the night went on as expected, soon it was late and he and Papyrus had to leave. They couldn't take you right now and had to leave you behind until your room was fixed up. It was hard trying to explain to you that _no he wasn’t leaving you and not coming back, he was only going to his house to clean up the place_ . _Then he had to figure out how to tell you that you couldn't come with him since you wouldn't have anywhere to stay and you didn't even have any clothes._

 

Frisk eventually stepped in and figured out how to tell you. Your eyes were clouded with sadness despite your almost ever poker face and you sadly gave his jacket back, waved goodbye and almost glued yourself to the window as they drove off.

 

\---

 

He woke up slightly more refreshed than usual and grabbed his jacket slipping on his slippers on his way to the door. He walked downstairs only to find his brother standing at the table over an a array of colour swatches and newspaper articles of furniture stores.

 

“hey, bro isn't this a bit much?”

 

“NONSENSE BROTHER! WE MUST PICK THE BEST COLOUR FOR THE HUMAN KITTEN!”

 

Papyrus said grabbing a few paint swatches from a pile away from the other colours. He stood up and walked over to him showing him shades from all over the rainbow.

 

“I WAS THINKING THE RED BUT THIS ORANGE IS GOOD TOO. THIS YELLOW IS GREAT AS WELL,” He started to shuffle through the colours again, there was every colour of the rainbow and it’s pastel variant. Papyrus gained a conflicted expression.

 

“i don’t think that we can use _all_ the colours bro.” Papyrus thought for a second, hand to chin.

 

“YOU ARE RIGHT…. IT _WOULD_ BE TOO MUCH FOR THE HUMAN KITTEN.” He handed over the paint swatches to him. “WHAT DO YOU THINK BROTHER?”

 

He looked over at the swatches, “how's about this blue?” he said handing over the blue swatches to him. “HMMMMMM, THE PASTEL BLUE OR THE ROYAL BLUE?”

 

He shrugged, “WAIT! I REMEMBER ON A PAINT ARTICLE I READ THAT IT IS VERY COOL TO PAINT ALL THE WALLS THE SAME COLOUR EXCEPT ONE. THEN PAINT THAT ONE DARKER! SINCE I _AM_ VERY COOL I WILL DO THAT!”

 

“ok.”

 

“WE MUST TRAVEL TO THE HUMAN PAINT STORE. ”

 

“ok.”

 

“BUT FIRST WE SHALL HAVE BREAKFAST!”

 

“ok.”

 

Papyrus quickly moved the paint swatches aside leaving only the blue colours in the middle. He picked out his favourite light blue and dark blue and neatly gathered all the paint swatches. He then walked over to the kitchen and looked around, seemingly aimless, he turned around. “WHAT DO YOU WANT TO EAT BROTHER?”

 

He sat at the table and slumped in the chair, looking at his brother, “whatever you want bro.”

 

He put on his modified apron letting out an exaggerated ‘HMMMMM’ before speaking “HOW ABOUT SPAGHETTI?”

 

“yeah sure bro.”

 

“EXCELLENT! I WILL PREPARE IT AT ONCE!”

 

Papyrus clattered about the kitchen in his rush to get the spaghetti cooked. While he sat down at the small table the two owned, draping himself onto it. He messed up a few of the newspapers in the process, crinkling them as he moved.

 

Soon his brother placed a plate in front of him, it warming the top of his skull slightly before he sat up. Grabbing the fork and twirling some of the red covered spaghetti onto it.

 

“ENJOY! I WILL PREPARE FOR THE TRIP WHILE YOU EAT!”

 

“aren’t you gonna eat anything bro?”

 

“THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALREADY ATE WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING THE DAY AWAY!”

 

“ok. thanks bro.”

 

“NOW IF YOU EXCUSE ME I NEED TO FINISH PACKING!” With that he trotted off into the guest bedroom, popping out just a second to say something before he went back in. “ALSO YOU’RE WELCOME SANS” After a few moments he could hear miscellaneous noises occur in the room, his curiosity slightly intrigued.

 

He quickly ate his brother’s spaghetti, noting that it tasted different than the last time he made it. Afterwards he brought it to the kitchen running a bit of water on it to make it easier for his brother to wash. Once he was done he walked over to the spare room to look at what his brother was up to.

 

Immediately looking into the room he could see boxes, piled up high, in one corner of the room. He noted that it was much cleaner in here than before. The floor was streaked with vacuum lines and the walls were dirt free. While Papyrus held newspaper in his hands, laying it on the ground and taping it together. His brother made it halfway across the room before noticing him. The ground now mostly covered in newspaper, crinkled under Papyrus’ ruby red boots and he spoke pointing to the floor. “THIS IS PROTECT THE FLOOR FROM THE PAINT! HOW SMART!”

 

He nodded, “yeah.”

 

“GO PREPARE YOURSELF TO LEAVE BROTHER! I AM ALMOST DONE HERE! I JUST NEED TO TAKE THE BOXES TO THE ATTIC!”

 

“ok.”

 

He gave the boxes a quick glance before heading upstairs, on the way up he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but continued walking until he got to his room. He kicked a lone sock, it getting sucked into the tornado immediately afterwards, and flopped on his bed. The phone in his pocket vibrated again and he pulled it out of his pocket, unlocking the screen to reveal a picture of his brother. He had large smile on his face, a flower crown adorning his head and blushing at someone off to the side. It was a message he noticed and opened it, a video attached.

 

Frisko: [ATTACHMENT: MONSTER UNDER MY BED.MP4]

 

He clicked it, the title giving him little hint to what it could be. Even the thumbnail only had a dark screen not having any clues, knowing Frisk it was some sort of human meme. He turned the volume up and listened in. After a few seconds he wondered what he was looking for, he could slightly see a bed and an arm but nothing else.  He deduced that it probably wasn't a meme and kept watching.

 

**_*Shuffle shuffle*_ **

 

**_*Pat pat.*_ **

 

**_*?????*_ **

 

The camera moved over the bed and under it. It took a few seconds to focus before he saw a small silhouette. It moved forward not coming into the small light that he heard turn on, in the room.

 

**_*Tap tap*_ **

 

**_*huh?*_ **

 

 **_“_ ** **_doing?_ ** **_”_ **

 

The silhouette scooted forward revealing a small light blue hood, it had a little fluff on the rims but looked as though it was torn off, he couldn’t tell with shadow.

 

 **_“_ ** **_heh?_ ** **_”_ **

 

He heard something small hit the ground and the hood almost shot up. As if they were a dog hearing their food bowl being filled.

 

**_*tic tic tic.*_ **

 

**_*Shuffle shuffle.*_ **

 

Two small arms came into the light to push whoever forward, he guessed it was the kit and smiled slightly.

 

“T.V. Cereral?”

 

They reached a little hand behind the screen and brought to their hidden face dropping what looked like a cheiro on the ground. The camera moved away from them, showing the bed frame a little before he watched some cheerios get dropped onto the floor, a hand poking out from under the bed to catch a few.

 

The little hood, clearer now as Frisk turned a good light on, had holes and odd stains on it. He found it odd but watched as the kid crawled out and peered over the bed. They didn’t smile but their eyes told him that they were happy.

 

A clenched hand from behind the screen moved it away, towards them. They flinched the happy spark in their eye dimming before it grew again and they poked at Frisk’s hand.

 

Their hand opened and the kit grabbed some cheerios eating them one at a time. Once the cereal was gone from their hand, it came up to their hood and ruffled the hair underneath knocking it off to rest on their little shoulders.

 

Their eyes went wide before they closed and their hands grabbed at Frisk’s arm, they pat their arm before they spoke. “This?”

 

“Good?”

 

There was shuffling behind the camera before the kit cocked their head to the side, using one hand to make a fist before awkwardly putting their thumb up in a thumbs up. “This?”

 

He heard a small giggle behind the camera, before there was a knock at the door.

 

“My child, it’s time for bed.” Toriel said as she quietly opened the door, seemingly surprised that the kit was in there. “Oh hello, my kitten.” She giggled.

 

Kit grabbed at Frisk’s arm tightly, their knuckles turning white. Frisk lifted their arm bringing the kit with them. They giggled and put a thumbs up to Toriel. The kit looked surprised at being pulled up and squirmed letting go and hitting the floor with a small thud.

 

Toriel gave them two a long look before smiling covering her mouth with her paw, “Good night children.” She said before she took a step back and closed the door slowly.

 

The camera pointed at the kitten as they gripped the bedsheets before the camera panned towards Frisk. They placed it in front of them signing to the camera.

 

“ **Kit is very excited to stay with you two. As you can see they are getting better with being around mom. They didn’t run away this time, though that might just be because I was messing with them.** ”

They sighed, looking to the side of the camera and patting the side of them before continuing. “ **_I hope we are able to take custody of them…..They are really young and They re..._ ** ”

 

They paused, watching the kit climb up on the bed. They sat a foot away from them and Frisk motioned them to come closer. Frisk wrapped a arm around them and pulled them forward, the kit seemed surprised but let it happen. They stuffed themselves in their slightly too big jacket and leaned on their leg. Frisk looked back at the camera, returning their hands to sign more. “ **_I asked them about their aunt a little more and how they got here, but they didn’t want to tell me anything about her than this little tidbit._ ** ”

 

Their face turned into one of concentration. “ **_They haven’t seen her for a long time. But. She used to have a child. She spoke of them little, but she said that kit was almost a carbon copy of them._ ** ” They looked up at the camera,  “ **_I don’t know for sure about the validity of the words but when I asked them on how they got here. They said something really odd._ ** ”

 

They stopped and looked at the kit for a second. “‘ **_The ‘one in the puddles’ helped them. They didn’t look like the ‘person in the puddles’, They were helpful to them’….I can’t figure out what they are talking about._ ** ”

 

“ **_The ‘person in the puddles’ is probably referring to their reflection but who is “The one in the puddles.”? That sounds like something the river person would say._ ** ”

 

“ **_I have an idea, though I can’t be sure…. During my time in waterfall,  I found a strang-_ ** ”

 

“What?”

 

Frisk looked down at the kitten, their head peeked out of the faded fabric and looked up at them.

 

“Hands?”

 

“Doing?”

 

Frisk smiled, leaning down to them. Their mouth opened but he could hear them talk. “Langude?”

 

They chuckled, before they spoke again. “Lang, langua, language?”

 

Frisk pat them on the head and spoke to them in inaudible words.

 

“Learn? It?”

 

Frisk looked a little surprised before speaking to them again. The kitten’s eyes gleamed, “Really?”

 

“Yes!”

 

Frisk smiled and spoke one last time to them before straightening up to their original position. “T-Thank you.”

 

Frisk gave them a little side hug before signing again. “ **_I don’t remember where I left off. Something about puddles? Oh, right, the ‘one in the puddles’. Do you have any idea about that? I don’t understand it myself._ ** ”

 

They seemed surprised at the camera and gave a sheepish look. “ **_Sorry to cut this short but my phone is about to turn off. Have fun cleaning._ ** ” Frisk grabbed the camera and the video cut off.

 

He smiled, a little bitterly, at the small mischievous gleam in their eye. He closed his phone and sat up. He was a bit stiff as he got up off his bed. He threw on his slippers and fixed his coat to stop threatening him to slip off. He heard Papyrus call him as if on cue and he walked out of his room kicking around another sock before he closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://sansberry-chan.tumblr.com/
> 
> Have a nice day/evening/rest of day! 
> 
> Be sure to leave a comment, I love reading them!


End file.
